


痛症

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	痛症

张保庆推开卧室的门，小森趴在床上头也没有回，只顾着敲打键盘。不着一物的身子裹在被褥里，露出了一截雪白的胳膊。

“怎么还没睡？”张保庆拿开电脑放在一旁，坐到了床边，“少打游戏，对眼睛不好。”

小森抬手勾住了他的脖颈，有点儿委屈地问他：“你怎么回来的这么晚？”

张保庆的眼球充斥着雪白的肌肤，手指游到了脊背处，回道：“最近公司事有点多。”

小森慢慢地解开张保庆的皮带，却注意到衣服的袖口起了一点的褶皱，像是让人抓后的痕迹。他皱了下眉头，“你跟人起冲突了？”

“嗯。”张保庆抱过小森在腿上，身子微微泛起了嫩粉色，“怎么说也不同意，倔得很。”

小森明显地察觉到炽热的部位抵在他的臀部，隔着西裤与他磨蹭，热得他抛去了所有的羞臊，嘟囔道：“想要。”

“急什么。”张保庆的手指按弄于小森的润的臀部，似有非有地接触吸附的穴口。

小森娇嗔地瞪了张保庆一眼，扭动着腰肢来倾诉欲望，而后舔舐他的手指，讨好似地说：“我已经做好扩张了。”

张保庆笑了下，手指满是粘稠的液体，他重重地拍了拍小森的臀部，惹得人直乱颤。他的掌心沾上了些精液，他扯了纸巾擦拭干净，而后把人压到了床上，问道：“这么欠操？”

“平日里也不见你有洁癖。”小森显得有些急躁，褪下了张保庆的西裤，仍在抱怨，“我都没嫌弃过你。”

张保庆不语，他的内裤与性器一并在小森的手里受抚慰，甚至会有与手心零距离的接触。他突然想起了件事来，又问：“李妈说宝延总是来找你，那小子高考结束了，总不至于大学的问题还要问你吧？”

小森的动作顿了下，抬眼见张保庆直直地看着他，“宝延说小北失踪了，找我帮他找人。”

“小北？”张保庆没有任何的反应，抓过小森的手扯下了自己的内裤，“转过去。”

小森翻过身背朝着张保庆，解释说：“就是前段时间他带到家里来玩的那个朋友，刘北山。”

“那孩子…看起来年龄挺小的。”张保庆的性器一点一点地进入小森的体内，小森的前头也不忘去揉捏，“小孩子总是不听话的，估计又跑到什么地方玩去了。”

“嗯…再深一点…”小森顾不上他人的琐事，微微弓起身子，欲要性器整根没入，他喊道：“老公…再…再深一点…”

张保庆掐着小森的腰，狠狠地操弄，肉体撞击的声音与叫喊声融合在了一起。

宝延摘下耳机，耳机线砸在了地上。窃听器在工作着，记录着旁人的欢愉。他拿过桌上的手机，微信对话框还是没有任何的回应。

小森醒来，身侧已是空无一人，睡衣严严实实地遮掩住狂欢的痕迹。他掀开被子正要下床，却听见了一声清脆的敲门声，“进来。”

门完全地给推开了，宝延拿着一杯牛奶走了进来，牛奶递给小森，他说：“我哥走了。”

“不舒服？”小森接过牛奶喝了一小口，蜂蜜添得过多使得腻得很，他又还回了牛奶，“太甜了。”

宝延低下头一点一点地舔过杯壁上残留的液体，刻意在小森的位置做停留。

“昨天的牛奶没喝够？”小森仰起头看他，脖颈处的吻痕分外刺眼，“还是早上没有喝牛奶？”

宝延点了点头，不知是在回答哪个问题，或是说他回答的是两个问题。

小森的脚尖在宝延的性器处点了点，临摹着挺立的形状，问道：“那想喝吗？”

“只想喝嫂子的牛奶。”

玻璃杯放在了柜子上，房门反锁。

宝延伏在小森的身上，吮吸着泛红的两粒，又用手拢起小山丘，深深地嗅其芬香，他说：“嫂子要是真的有奶该有多好。”

“真有的话，都不知道要怀你多少个孩子了。”

“这不能怨我，谁让嫂子诱惑我的。”宝延抬起小森的双腿架在肩上，头埋在了他的腿间，啃噬腿侧的肌肤，一一地控诉道：“让我送浴巾却不穿一件衣服，明明不怕黑还要我陪着嫂子一起睡，抱着我乱动乱摸的，还要装作无辜的样子。当着哥的面还要来靠近我，明明知道我控制不住的。洗澡还用我的沐浴露，可怜兮兮地跟我说我的更香一点。”

张保庆的车子停在郊外的别墅前，所处的地带是出了名的冷清，只有一栋别墅是有人居住的，其余的全是无人居住。他拔下车钥匙下了车，仍穿着上一次的那件外套。他抬头看了眼紧闭的窗户，弯腰拾起地上的石子砸了上去。窗户出现了一道身影，却在下一秒又消失不见。他摇了摇头，不解于此番幼稚行为是出于什么原因。

老人慌忙地跑了出来，见来的人是张保庆，淡去了惊恐的神色。

“还是一样吗？”

“一样。”老人望了望二楼的方向，又补充道：“除了水，一点东西都不吃。”

张保庆沉默了几秒，边走边说：“我上去看看他。”

宝延用领带绑住了小森的双手，俯下身子去亲吻他的嘴唇，亲吻越是温柔，下身的撞击越是凶猛。

其实那领带只需轻轻地一扯，就能够挣脱开的。宝延清楚，小森更为清楚。

他拿过小森的手机，用指纹解了锁，问道：“嫂子，让你老公听听你的叫声，好不好？”

小森的意识模糊，哪里明白宝延说的话，只以为是小孩子心性作祟，想要他喊「老公」。他缠上了宝延的舌头，一遍又一遍地叫着。

突然，拨号的声音响在了卧室里，小森顺着声音转过头，却见手机屏幕上显示着「老公」二字。宝延按了免提键，电话拨通了。

“醒了？”张保庆懒散的声音传了过来。

“嗯…”小森的呻吟声是破碎的，体内的性器顶至了最深处，宝延的进攻没有一点的缓慢或是延迟，他说道：“老公…我好想…嗯…好想你…你什么时候回来…嗯…”

宝延居高临下地看着他，眼中的欲望不曾散去，反而在他人会发现的情况下，小森的叫喊更为尖细。

给人一种是女子在娇喘的错觉。

“又自己弄了？”

“嗯…”小森拿近了手机，几乎是贴着屏幕在喘，“老公…你快点回来…回来…来操我…”

没等张保庆的回答，宝延夺过手机关了机，扔到了地上。他恨不能操死小森，好让罂粟花毁灭于世上，他问：“嫂子，你怕吗？”

“怕什么？”小森心知宝延在想什么，“我只怕你操不死我呢。”

张保庆看着通话结束的界面不说话，阴黑的房间只有屏幕一点的光亮，照得他的脸色很差。角落里的人终是开口了，“你开车一小时到这儿，不会是让我来听你情人自慰的声音吧？”

“肯说话了？”张保庆走到那人的面前，蹲了下来，“会不会有反应？”

刘北山咬紧了牙关，不善地盯着他，冷声道：“滚。”

“算了，不开玩笑了。”张保庆碰了碰的沉重铁链，而后轻轻地揉刘北山手腕处的红痕，“疼吗？”

刘北山笑道，“说疼你就给松开？”

“你说一句疼我就松开。”张保庆从口袋里摸出了钥匙，“言而有信。”

刘北山没有任何的犹豫，说道：“疼。”

张保庆用钥匙开了铁链，刘北山像是重获自由一样，他唯一的念头是逃跑，视线早是转向了门口的方向。

张保庆起身，风轻云淡道：“别忘了，你母亲还在牢房蹲着呢。”

“你…”刘北山捏紧了拳头，他抛不下与他血肉相连的母亲，张保庆是拿捏了他的弱点。

“所以别想着逃跑，也别想着自杀。”张保庆又笑，“还有绝食在我这是行不通的。”

老人敲了敲门，他端着一碗冒着热气的米粥过来，放在桌上就离开了，他不去过问所发生的事。

不能，亦是不敢。

“吃点东西，你母亲还没四十死了不值得。”张保庆拉开了窗帘，日光照了进来，“以后多晒点太阳。”

刘北山慢慢地站了起来，他的身体很虚弱，走到桌前已用了全部的精力。他无力地坐在了沙发上，拿勺子的手颤抖着。

“放心，我没有奸尸的爱好。”张保庆玩弄中指的戒指，小森的一举一动全收入眼中，“没毒。”

小森艰难地咽了几口米粥，他放下勺子趴在桌上缓了好一会，一小碗的米粥竟用了一个小时的时间。他注意到垫瓷碗是一张几个月前的报纸，只能依稀辨出标题来。

「南城首富张译妻子发生交通事故成植物人」

他扯出了那张报纸，揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里。他心跳得很快，害怕不安的成分各半。

张保庆勾了勾嘴角，那张报纸不是凭空出现，更不是老人的失误所放，他嘲讽道：“刘北山，有时候我真不明白你在想什么。她抛弃你跟别人跑了，到头来出了事才想起来自己原来还有一个儿子，还有一个可以爬上别人床的儿子。”

刘北山的脸色苍白，身子剧烈地颤抖，眼中充斥着戾气，他吼道：“跟你没有关系。”

“跟我没有关系？”张保庆冷笑了声，他走过去居高临下地问道：“她让你去勾引谁？我喜欢男人这事是她告诉你的吧。做事前要考虑后果，不是谁你都可以惹的。”

“你既然知道所有的一切，又何必装作不知情的样子，你究竟想要做什么？”

“小朋友。”张保庆揉了揉刘北山的头发，柔声道：“游戏才刚刚开始。”

完。

后面的狗血剧情纯粹是我没料到的走向。  
后续自行想象吧！


End file.
